Brain Candy
by Hirosikata
Summary: “Don’t ever be late again, pretty boy, or I’ll do worse than ruin your pretty hair.” “You can’t send me there all alone,Remus! You don’t know how scary she is!” Three enemies,six friends, and one project means chaos.SiriusOC [complete]


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do own Sabé, who is my OC. I really and truly did try to make her non-Mary Sueish, but if she is, e-mail me and I'll try to go through the story and fix her personality a little. Personally, I thought that she is a little mean and I'd be slightly afraid of her in real life. Please read, enjoy, and review. I do not mind critical reviews.

Brain Candy

By Hiroshikata

Part 1

The girl was strange Sirius decided after staring at her for a while. Her dark hair, almost black, was thick and shorter than what most girls like it now a days; it was much shorter than theirs, only reaching her chin, and, in slight shock, he thought, 'Her hair is almost shorter than mine!' But, then again, the girls did seem to like his hair on the longish side. That's what they told him when they were running their fingertips through it, at least. He blinked and cleared his thoughts, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he remembered the last girl who played with his hair. But, no one he had…dated wore what she was wearing. They were stylish, she to say the least, was not. Her baggy black sweater reached mid thigh and she wore black spandex leggings. Spandex! He didn't even want to go into how uncomfortable _that_ looked. On a normal day, he wouldn't have even known she existed. She was the type of person he would see in the dustiest corner of a classroom or the most secluded area of the dinner table; she was the type of person he would bump into in the corridors and never even glance at while she picked up her books.

It never ceased to amaze him that a Gryffindor, a _Gryffindor_, acted like that. But, then again, every house had its weirdoes. Theirs was just a little stranger than the other house's…crackheads, nutcases, etcetera. The odd girl caught him staring, "What," she screeched, her face going red in blatant anger. Her name almost slipped his mind, but the mental image of hands grabbing it before it was too far away made him remember. Sabé Caidoz…although he wasn't sure that that was actually her last name, it _was_ the only thing that came to mind. Remus had her for a partner in a project during first year or something.

"You are **really** weird," he stated bluntly, it wasn't like she would care about his opinion anyway, "Why do you dress like that?"

"It **is** Saturday and I _like_ being comfortable," she replied through gritted teeth. It was clear he already annoyed her and he had only been here for a half hour.

"Spandex is comfortable," he asked nonchalantly, although as soon as the question came out of his mouth he wanted to laugh. He hadn't meant to ask the question; it just kind of popped out. He hadn't thought he'd ever ask that question to a girl. He didn't think he'd ever ask that question at all as a matter of fact.

A light blush graced her cheeks as she glared, "Lets get back to the assignment.

Currently the two had been paired up in History to work on an essay on the famous wizard Nicholas Flamel. But, of course the pretty girls who came sashaying into the library, giving him suggestive glances, and then giggling when he returned them as if they hadn't expected he would acknowledge them distracted Sirius easily. Sabé couldn't help but roll her eyes; they were all ditzes who _knew_ he would return their glances more than happily. It had to be one of the worst partnerships in Hogwarts's history, a flirt that was easily distracted and a strange girl who wanted nothing more than to complete the assignment, and alone at that. Sirius groaned in mock anguish. This was not at all how he wanted to spend his lovely Saturday afternoon.

"Listen," he ordered, looking at Sabé dejectedly, he was reminded exactly why he didn't want to be here. If a pretty girl was in the seat next to him, the story might have been different, but as it was, there was _not_ a pretty girl in the seat next to him. In fact there was no one in the next seat because Sabé wanted to sit as far away as possible, like he had cooties or something. "You obviously don't want to be working with me and I obviously don't want to be working at all. So how about you do all the work and I make it up to you somehow?" He flashed her his best smile, but she remained unfazed.

"No."

The answer was simple, but Sirius did not seem able to comprehend it. "What," he asked in a state of shock. She had refused his simple solution to their problem. He thought she would like the idea of getting to work in total and complete solitude. Being alone seemed to be her thing.

"This is a partner project," she stated clearly. She had even enunciated, although she couldn't keep the exasperation out of her sharp voice. "There is no freaking way I'll do all this on my own. If I do it alone, I will tell Professor Maic the truth and that you did none of the work."

Sirius gaped at her like a fish, "But-"

She cut him off, "I know under all of that hair there is at least half a brain, so use it Black. I've seen you do it before."

He groaned. He off officially hated this girl. "This isn't going to cut into my Quidditch playing is it?"

"Maybe, and if we don't get this done, it will. When are your practices and games? We'll work a schedule out. I personally don't care whether you miss every practice and game. But, I suppose a jockstrap like you would care about such an insignificant thing. Anyway, classes are what get you a job, not Quidditch skills, believe it or not."

Sirius stared. She was 100 times worse than Remus when it came to balancing fun and school. She should have been a Ravenclaw he decided. "But-"

"No buts," she said with a menacing glare, "You are helping me whether you want to or not."

He grinned cockily, "But what if I don't want to help and I don't come to any study times?" Then he frowned with confusion as if he just remembered something, "What's a jockstrap?"

Sabé rolled her eyes, "We already went over that, jockstrap. I'll turn you in if you don't help. Can't you keep your mind on anything other than pretty girls and Quidditch? Oh, and jockstrap is your new nickname."

"Nope, girls are always on my mind. I think I like you calling me Black better than jockstrap."

'This boy is annoying,' thought Sabé in anger. She didn't know how she was going to survive the next three weeks of this project. He was uncooperative and acted like a fool. She didn't get why so many girls liked him. Sure, he was definitely good looking, but there was more to liking a guy than that. She groaned and started setting out an outline for the project, "We'll take notes on Flamel over the next week, so we can be prepared later on. We'll organize the notes the next week, then. If all goes as I have **carefully** planned, we can write the report the next week and it'll be ready for presentation right on time. _You_ can read it out loud to the class."

Sirius smirked. Of course he had to make this girl's life miserable. He didn't like her; she was too different. She didn't bow at his feet and she…defied him. He didn't like it. "Why, don't _you_ have this all planned out. What if I don't _want_ to speak in front of the class?"

"You are really making me hate you, jockstrap."

His smirk just deepened when he looked out a nearby window. His friends. James Potter and Remus Lupin, along with a few other boys and girls were heading toward the Quidditch field. "Sorry, Sabé, I've got Quidditch practice at the moment. We'll chat later." With a final smirk he exited the library with flourish, entrapping the stares of all the girls, who proceeded to sigh in longing. He was the one guy they couldn't get. Sabé rolled her eyes in disdain. This was going to be a horrible three weeks.

* * *

Sirius ran as quickly as he could to catch up with his friends. James grinned, "Hey, mate, how did your study session go with Sabé the Strange?"

"She's…strange. And she's bossy. Plus, she keeps calling me jockstrap," Remus let out a loud bout of laughter, but after seeing the strange looks his friends were giving him, he quickly calmed down and tried to act inconspicuous, mumbling something about muggle sports, "which I have no idea what that is. How did it go with Lily?"

"She tried to ignore me, but, you know, she loves me; she just won't admit it yet."

"Yet," Remus and Sirius repeated in unison. As Remus chuckled lightly, Sirius asked curiously, "Who did you get as a partner Moony?" He was quite disappointed when the class's chatter had made him miss the name. A light blush spread over the pale boy's features, "Jenny Cobble."

"Awww, look at our little Moony blush," teased James, wiping a nonexistent tear from his face, "He's growing up so quickly. Good grades, crushes on girls, it seems like only yesterday he was running around in diapers and throwing sand in other kids faces."

Remus fake swung at James yelling "Shut up," while laughing.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Sabé sat curled up comfortably in an armchair reading a book silently. Although the noise her fellow Housemates made annoyed her greatly, she didn't want to move from her spot. People were gibing her strange looks, but she didn't care. If they really found her so interesting, then let them stare; it wasn't like she was going to start dancing or something. Four boys came down their dormitory stairwell laughing; they were by far the loudest people to come into the common room yet.

Cocky James Potter made her want to laugh at times. Although he acted cool and like he couldn't care less about most thins, everyone knew he would do anything for Lily Evans, even, she believed, run through the school butt naked. In fact, she had heard that he did do that very thing once…it was surely just gossip. Rodent-like Peter Pettigrew wasn't so bad most of the time. But, personally, she thought he tried too hard to fit in with Potter and Black, but other than that there was nothing to say about the slightly chubby boy.

Arrogant Sirius Black was more the definitely the most annoying. He was a womanizer and acted really stupid most of the time. She was nearly positive that he had a brain under all that hair, which she had to admit she kind of liked, it was so _black_ and fell into his eyes so perfectly…but that was beside the point, once she had heard teachers talking about his 'full potential' and how he never even came close to it in class most of the time. Finally there was Remus Lupin. Sabé could feel a blush rising to her cheeks just thinking about the name. She lowered her book to get a better look at him. He was sweet, smart, and, somehow, mysterious. To top it all off, he was unbelievable handsome. Although very few girls thought so, she believed he beat out both James and Sirius in the looks department. She always wanted to touch his soft looking brown hair and run her fingers over his rakish looking scars.

Sirius looked over at the girl sitting in the armchair. She was looking at them with an unreadable expression on her face. Quickly noting that Sirius was looking at her, Sabé returned to her book. He shook his head. At first he thought she was looking at Remus in…_adoration_, but that was impossible; a girl like her did not adore anyone. She loathed all people.

He watched the girl get up out of the corner of his eye and head over in his direction. She was quick and he was hoping the creepy girl wouldn't actually stop to talk to him. Unfortunately, he was not as lucky as he hoped. "We are working on out project in the library at seven tomorrow," she ordered with a hard glare. Then, just as swiftly as she came, she left, not even waiting for his answer or to see if he had heard _and_ understood a word she had said.

"Yes," James said in a twisted sort of awe, "I'm so glad that I'm not partnered with her."

Remus nodded in mute agreement. Sirius, who didn't even like talking _to_ the girl, let alone about her, easily changed the subject, "We have a Hogsmeade trip next week right?"

"Yeah," James answered, a wide and slightly evil smile adorning his features, "One of Lily's friends, although I'm sure she'll soon be just a simple acquaintance, informed me of her whereabouts."

Sirius couldn't resist raising his eyebrows. "How did you get that information out of Lily's carefully handpicked group of friends?"

James smirked, "I seduced her."

Remus shook his head, although not without a bit of admiration, "Of course. Because seducing one of Lily's friends to get closer to her will just make her love you _so_ much."

"You don't think that was a good idea, " James asked thoughtfully, in truth he had never gave seducing one of her friends a second thought, it just seemed like the thing to do.

"No, it was a wonderful plan," Sirius told his friend, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So are you planning on stalking her during _all_ of our Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Of course, my dear Moony," there was an evil glint in James's eyes that no one was sure they liked, "What good would my information be if I didn't use it?"

* * *

Somehow Sabé found herself in the dungeons carefully watching the slightly jerky movements of the biggest Slytherin outcast, Severus Snape. Watching him work on his potions was different to say the least. He always seemed to know exactly what to do and when to do it; he rarely messed up. Occasionally he would glance at her curiously, he didn't get visitors too often, but as quickly as he looked at her, he would go back to working on his potion as if she didn't exist. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "What do you want?"

His voice was soft, not his usually gruffness. It silenced her for a minute, "You know, we are a lot alike."

"How so?" Yet again his curiosity got the better of him.

"Isn't it obvious? We're both social outcasts," a hurt look passed over Snape's greasy face when he was called an outcast, but it passed over and he resumed his usual coldness.

"Thanks for the reminder."

She went on talking as if she hadn't heard him, a habit that thoroughly annoyed the greasy haired boy. "Hove you ever wondered how the other half lives? You know, like James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans. I know I have. They always seem so happy. Sometimes it can get downright scary how happy they are."

"To answer your first question, no, I haven't ever wondered 'how the other half lives'. And I think that, yes, compared to the depressed person you are, the 'other half's' happiness is downright scary."

Sabé pulled her legs close to her body and rested her head on her knees. "Don't act like you don't like Lily Evans despite how openly cruel you are to her."

Snape froze on the spot and stared at her. "Why…how…what…"

"At a loss for words Snape?" Sabé smirked.

Severus Snape closed his eyes as if he was having an inner battle. It seemed the side he wanted to win was losing. "Why do you talk to me?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly, "Who else is there to talk to?"

Snape was silent again, and he seemed to be having another inner battle. Judging from the look on his face he lost again. "You are **not** my friend. Do I make that clear Caidoz?"

"Crystal." She paused for a second, "You aren't my friend either so it's an even trade."

"I hate you."

"Don't worry," the girl smirked, "The feeling's mutual."

Suddenly Severus leaned in and pressed his dry, cracked lips against hers. She pulled back in mild shock and asked, "Is that what kissing's like?"

Shrugging and trying to hide the blush that covered his pale cheeks he replied, "I don't know…that was my first kiss."

Finally recovering from the ever so slight shock she shrugged coolly and pressed her lips against his. Nothing. There were no fireworks, songs, or even the senseless 'I'm-in-love' feeling. It was just weird. His lips were cold, rough, and slightly blistered. Slowly, she backed away; fearing if she moved too fast the boy in front of her would lash out. "What time is it?"

"Around seven," Severus rasped out.

Without saying anything more to the confused, greasy boy, she gathered her things and left.

* * *

"You are late," a smooth voice said from a nearby table. Sabé slightly paused. She hadn't expected him to be early; it surprised her much more than Snape's kiss, if that was what it could be called, had. "Ha ha," he chuckled like he just found something interesting and important out, "I surprised you."

"Whatever."

"Where were you?" The boy asked cocking his head to one side.

"Non of your business," Sirius shrugged. It wasn't any of his business and he really didn't care where she was. He was just angry she was late. The girl had practically threatened to kill him if he didn't show up on time, yet here she was, late. Somehow, he believed the creepy girl would try to kill him and he _somehow_ felt that life was much better than death. It was just one of those strange feelings he had, although he just _wasn't_ sure how he came to that conclusion.

"Don't be late next time," he said sternly.

"I won't be," she told him while rolling her eyes, "Now, I'd love to just sit around and chat all day long, but I really want to get this project done, so I'll have to be deprived of such a…pleasure." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Likewise, I just want to put as much distance as I can between us."

Sabé again rolled her eyes, "So it's a mutual agreement that to avoid trouble, I'll read the book and you take notes."

"Why do I have to take the notes?" Sirius asked with a smirk; he knew he was annoying the girl already.

"Because I said so. Besides, can you even read?"

He glared and decided to ignore her question, "And of course what you say goes."

"Of course." Somehow this wasn't going the easy he planned. It sounded as if they were…joking around, as in not arguing and wasting time. Then he was brought out of his horrific and disturbing thoughts by Sabé's voice, which was starting to read from a rather thick book. He quickly grabbed a quill and jotted down various pieces of what he considered pointless information.

The next day, the met at five pm in the library, and, to Sirius's relief and somewhat distress (he had wanted to make fun of her again so badly), they were both on time. "So you're early today."

"I'm on time, not early," Most people would wonder why she would be offended by being called an 'early arriver'. But, Sirius got why. She wouldn't want to seem eager to meet her worst enemy, after all. Because that was what the most popular guy in school and the least popular overall person were, worst enemies. But, instead of acting like he understood her, even so slightly, he decided that teasing her and making fun of her was the easier way to go.

"Of course, because being early is just so horrible."

She sat down and glared at him, "Just shut up."

"Make me," he challenged.

"I will!"

"How?" It was a simple question, but his smirk suggested otherwise. Thoughts ran through her head and Sirius knew when she had thought of something by the strange and unsettling glint in her eyes. He was curious, "C'mon, Miss Boss Lady, shut me up."

"No," she replied simply in an I-Don't-Care manner.

"Huh," he grunted in surprise and he lifted an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"No," she turned back to the book.

"Why," he asked curiously.

"Because you want me to."

He rolled his eyes and grinned, "You are weird."

"Get used to it."

"Yes ma'am," he mock saluted.

* * *

By Wednesday Sirius was completely sick of the freak known as his partner. She was extremely frustrating; she ordered him around, called him names, and what he considered worst of all, she completely ignored his good looks and charms… not that he tried to charm her…he got the feeling she would kick his arse if he so much as sat in the seat right next to her. He knew that her kind of arse kicking involved some nasty spells involving snails and snakes. James grinned at him, "So…I heard that a Miss Maria Flockashure asked you to Hogsmeade the other day."

He looked at his friend lazily, "So?"

"Are you going to go with her," James asked as if it were obvious.

"No."

Now James was gaping at him, "Why not?"

He gave his friend a good hard look, "I hate her freaking guts. She seems to think that's my way of flirting with her."

"Harsh."

"But true."

James laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I guess. Listen heard that Lily was hanging out in the library from a secret source."

"Did you say library," Sirius could have sworn he was forgetting something. Something big. Something important. James nodded, "What time is it?"

James shrugged, "Around 5:30, why?"

Sirius thought as hard as he could for the next few minutes before it hit him like a ton of bricks, "Crap," he whispered an turned to his friend, "Sorry, mate, gotta go, I'm late."

"What, do you have a hot date or something," he shouted after Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius smirked at his inner joke, "A hot date."

A few minutes later he was in the library, wheezing from how quickly he had gotten down through the castle. Sabé didn't even look up from her book, "You're late."

He sat down and looked at her coolly, "What'cha gonna do about it?"

Lifting her head, she revealed a glare and a look so angry it would scare the crap out of anybody else. Quicker than anything he had ever seen in his life, including James on a broom, her hand shot out and grabbed a clump of his hair, bringing his face painfully closer to hers. He resisted the urge to cry out in pain, "Don't ever be late again, pretty boy," she hissed, "Or I'll do worse than ruin your pretty hair."

She let go and he slumped over into a chair, rubbing his head in pain. "You are a bitch!"

It was too late; she had gone back to her book. After a few minutes she looked at him, "Aren't you going to take notes?"

He glowered at her, "Aren't you going to tell me why you just freaked out and nearly pulled out all of my hair?"

"Just don't be late again."

"I can have you expelled for that!"

Smirking, she shook her head, "But you won't."

"Why not," he asked, raising his eyebrow way, way up.

"You were not only taken by surprise, but you were bested by a girl." There was nothing he could say in reply. It was so very true. He would never tell anyone that a girl had actually hurt him. All he could think of while he was taking notes was how he would get her back. When he did, she would never be the same again. But, that brought up a whole other question. Why didn't he hit her back? It dawned on him that it was because she was a girl, but they both knew she would have deserved it. In a real fight, he would definitely have hit her back and he would have hit her hard. Although she did it subconsciously, Sabé glanced at her partner, 'How can a guy's hair be that soft?'

* * *

"You can't send me there all alone, Remus! You don't know how scary she is!" Currently, Sirius was on his knees, begging his friend to go with him to today's project session. He couldn't find Peter anywhere; besides the poor boy might have a heart attack if she so much as glanced at him and James had practically run away screaming.

A light blush graced the pale boy's features, "Sorry, Jenny want to…discuss our project today." Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus couldn't bring himself to look his friend in the face. "Fine, but only for a couple of minutes… she scares the crap out of me."

"There's a good boy," Sirius grinned widely, thumping his friend hard on the back, "Well, what are you waiting for, c'mon, I'm already late and she'll probably try to decapitate me when I get there."

But, to his surprise, when he entered the library she didn't yell; she was about to, that he didn't doubt, but when she saw Remus, her mouth instantly shut. And if he dared even think it, she blushed.

"Hello, Sabé," he smirked sitting down. Things were getting interesting, "I hope you don't mind, but my dear friend Remus has decided to join us today."

"Why would I mind," to Sirius she sounded awfully defensive, but Remus didn't seem to notice a thing.

"I have no idea," he grinned.

The rest of the session was rather interesting. Whenever Remus gave a piece of advice, she ate it up with admiration glowing in her eyes. Whenever he asked her (or rather demanded) to do something, she told him to shut up. Once, when Remus's hand brushed hers, she had turned the darkest shade of red he had ever seen. Things were defiantly getting interesting.

* * *

The world was going to end. He could hear the reporters in the distance talking about 'the explosion of the world' and 'mass floods'. Sirius felt like fainting from pinching himself. Sabé just cracked a joke. A joke. As in I'm-going-to-kill-you Sabé had cracked a joke. But, it wasn't like Sirius didn't know why. The girl obviously had one of the best times of her life yesterday. After all, she had spent nearly an hour with her secret crush. Now he just had to find a way to bring up the subject without being _too_ obvious. "What," the girl grumbled at his shocked expression, "haven't you ever heard a joke before?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully, trying to suppress giggles, "But the last think I expected was a Yo Mama joke from you of all people."

She turned a light shade of pink, but replied evenly, "I've made jokes before."

"If you have either they haven't been funny or you haven't said them around me."

"Maybe you just haven't caught them."

"Nu-uh, you haven't made a joke."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-" she paused, "This is so immature, lets just do our work."

He grinned, "Realized you just acted semi normal, eh?"

"Yup."

"Normal is just the most horrible thing, isn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow and almost grinned at him. Almost. "Now you're catching on."

He laughed, "Finally, and to think that you were once a huge enigma."

"Are enigmas good?"

"Very good."

They settled into comfortable silence. But, Sabé ran Sirius's reply through her head repeatedly. 'What does he mean an enigma is 'Very good'' she thought. Finally, after receiving no answers no matter how hard she racked her brain she started reading from a nearby thick book.

"So…" Sirius started, surprising Sabé into looking out of her book, "Do you like…anybody?"

She raised both her eyebrows this time 'What the heck', "No…"

"Are you sure? Because I swear I know a guy whose last name starts with an L and his first name starts with a Remus."

The girl's cheeks started to flame pink, "No."

"Yes," he wiggled his quill at her, treating her like a little girl, "Sabé's got a cru-sh."

"Whatever," she crashed her book shut, causing eyes to turn to them, "I'm leaving."

"Crush, crush, crush," Sirius chanted at her retreating form, grinning to himself.

"Hey look, girls," Sabé shouted, pointing at the entrance to the library. Sirius spun around and started to smooth down his hair only to discover that there were no girls.

He turned back around wide eyed and stared at her "Did you just make another joke?"

"Maybe."

Sirius groaned, "You telling jokes is scarier than you threatening me."

"It's something you'll have to deal with."

"Only for two more weeks," he reminded her and she nodded in eager agreement.

* * *

Sirius grinned happily with his friends. It was finally Saturday and time to go to Hogsmeade. Although he didn't want to admit it, and never would out loud, he had started to think that doing a project with Sabé wasn't actually that bad. Sure, he could have gotten a better partner to begin with, but it was fun to annoy his strange partner. Plus, the fact that she had a crush on Remus made teasing her a whole lot more fun. It was extremely funny to watch the normally calm girl blush and stutter around the wolf boy. Seeing Sabé not even able to form coherent sentences had made his entire week worthwhile. It had become fun watching her watch him. Yesterday she had let it slip that she was surprised Remus even knew she existed, let alone knew her name.

What she didn't know was the moreover reason he knew she existed was because he considered her a freak and because that he (Sirius) was constantly ranting about her. He was starting to find himself going out of his way just to annoy her; it was a habit he found rather strange and unusual. Of course, he hadn't told his friends about her secret; he wasn't mean enough to embarrass even the meanest girl like that. Revealing whom somebody liked he wouldn't do without their permission, not on purpose. Not only that, but Remus might freak out if he found out that the second freakiest person in the school liked him. Severus Snape had beaten her out for the freakiest title.

Hearing faint voices behind them, Sirius turned around and saw the weirdoes themselves coming down the dirty path. Snape was in his usual dirty black robes and Sabé was wearing an overly large green sweater that drooped off one shoulder, black sweatpants, and huge black hoop earrings. Her hair was up in a bun, slightly hanging around her face. Just as he started to turn back to his friends he noticed something else. She was wearing make up! In fact, as he looked her up and down, he noticed she almost looked normal now, except for the earrings. 'Not half bad Caidoz,' he thought, then shook his head. She still was nowhere near pretty. Using the word 'couple' had to be the funniest thing ever to describe them as.

They were not a couple. Sabé like Remus. 'Hey,' he thought suddenly, 'It's not like I haven't gone out with one girl while liking a different one before.' But he had to admit that that just wasn't something Sabé would do. Sabé glanced wearily at him, then at Remus, then back to him quickly.

He understood what she was trying to communicate and shook his head; he hadn't told. She spared him a small, relived grin before passing them. "Look, don't they make the funniest looking couple you have ever seen," joked James.

"They aren't a couple," Sirius stated off handedly.

Remus grinned knowingly, but didn't care to share. Minutes later they arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Snape and Sabé already had a booth Sirius noted, and seemed to be in deep conversation. They had somehow gotten a booth by the 'couple', only to overhear some horrible bits of their conversation. Horrible bits about him. "He's such an asshole," Sabé slightly whispered. Of course if she were actually whispering, he wouldn't have overheard.

Snape snorted, "He's more than an asshole. He should fall off a cliff and die by crashing into sharp rocks.

Sabé giggled, something that Sirius had never heard in all their hours of studying. "That death is far too kind for the Black bastard. All his fingernails should be ripped out; his fingers and toes should be cut off and he should have to eat them, and, dare I say it, his oh-so-lovely hair should be shaved off and tossed into a flaming pit."

Snape chuckled. Sirius could do nothing but stare at his drink, something he couldn't understand, why did he suddenly feel sick to his stomach? He had thought they getting along fine, despite their arguments and threats. He certainly didn't want to physically torture her; he didn't want to rip out _her_ toenails. Angry, he stood up, his chair crashing to the ground as he stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. He could feel everyone's gaze on him and he could hear his friends' calling after him, but he ignored them. Later, after he had cooled off some, he joined his friends, with the exception of James who was off stalking Lily, in front of a window displaying some muggle-like items that were actually magical. Blenders, lava lamps, and televisions all doing things they, apparently, weren't supposed to do, according to Remus.

But Sirius shrugged off his blatant curiosity of the objects just as Sabé rounded the street corner. Sirius smirked. Payback. "So, Remus, I heard something extremely interesting the other day." Sabé paused and glanced at his smirk.

"Yeah?"

"You know Sabé, right? Sabé Caidoz?"

"Yes," Remus replied, glancing curiously at his friend.

"She's head over heels in love with you."

Now she had completely stopped and stared blankly directly in front of her. Remus exploded in shock, "Are you serious? But she's so… creepy. I mean, have you talked to her? What am I saying, she's your partner. She's a freak. Plus, I like Jenny. She doesn't hold a candlestick to Jenny."

Sirius's eyes widened as he realized that Remus hadn't seen Sabé, because if he had he would have waited until they were safely out of earshot before exploding. He looked towards Sabé, but she was gone. In the distance he could hear slight sobs. 'She must be nearby in an alleyway.'

"She's not that bad."

"Come on Sirius, you said yourself that she was a freak." There was no reply he could give Remus and Peter.

"I'll-I'll be right back." He finally told them before looking for Sabé, following the sounds of her sobs. He found her sitting in a corner, head buried in her hands, crying. "C'mon, I thought you were stronger than that, Sabé."

She lifted her tear-filled eyes to meet his. He had no choice but to look away before sitting down beside her, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone," she glared.

"I didn't know he would say that. I thought he had seen you."

"So now I'm completely invisible."

"No," Sirius shook his head, "You're a little too weird to be invisible."

She giggled slightly through her tears, which gave Sirius the urg to make her laugh and smile some more. "Where's Snivelus?"

"Severus left when I stopped."

"Oh."

There was silence and he could feel the girl shaking beside him. At the time he wasn't thinking and he enveloped her in a tight hug. Laughter rang in his ears, "What are you doing?"

He looked away from her upturned face in embarrassment, "You were crying."

"No, I was resisting the urg to laugh at how uncomfortable you are at the moment."

"Oh," there was more silence before Sabé blushed. "You can let go of me now," Sirius could feel his own face start to burn.

"Yeah, right," Sirius could feel his face growing redder by the second and he looked away. Their faces had been closer than he expected, "Well, er, maybe…maybe we should get back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah," she replied, wiping off her red, blotchy face with the sleeve of her sweater. Unlike most girls, he noticed, she didn't look cute at all sad and tear ridden. Together, they had began to argue about how Remus would have reacted if he had known she was there

Part 2

In class Monday, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James sat in a corner of Charms class talking in whispers. Remus was relaying to James how apparently Sabé liked him and how horrifying it was. Peter acted just as shocked as he was on Saturday, obviously trying to look cool in front of his friends. Instead of listening to the story, Sirius found himself looking around the room. Eventually his gaze settled on Sabé. She sat alone and was bent over her book, but somehow she didn't seem lonely; she never seemed lonely. He wondered how she got her hair to look so soft offhandedly, but shook the question out of his mind and resisted the urg to blush.

Dark brown eyes met his in a heated glare, and Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow at the girl in a challenging way. 'Bring it on, Sabé, I can handle anything you throw at me'. The intense stare slipped and a different mixture of emotions filled her eyes, but they were quickly remasked and she turned back to her book, although Sirius could have sworn that he saw a small grin gracing her pink, soft-looking lips… Sirius shook his head; something was really not right in his head today. Looking around again, he found that the pretty Hufflepuff girl, Carol Greenedale, eyeing him. Running a hand through his dark hair, he was able to make the girl sigh as his smirk deepened. She blushed, but grinned flirtatiously at him. Again he ran a hand through his jet-black hair. Life was good. Sirius was unaware of the dark brown eyes staring at him from over a book.

* * *

The anger inside her grew as she wondered where Sirius was. He was a half hour late for their project, which was almost finished. She wanted to rip all of her hair out in pure rage. Most of the time she could act at least semi-emotionless, but all in all, she _did_ have feelings. And, currently, those feelings had been hurt extremely badly; Remus hurt her. He didn't even know it, either. Other girls had girl friends to confide in. She, on other hand, didn't have any real friends, let alone people whom she would confide in. It took a lot out of her to admit it, and it shamed her to think of it, but nonetheless it was very true; she wanted friends.

Just then a grinning Sirius walked into the library. He sat down lazily and casually across from her, looking like the definition of cool with his jet black hair slightly messed up and a small smirk plastered carelessly on his gorgeous face. Sabé ignored the pounding of her heart, an occurrence that seemed to happen quite a bit in the last two days whenever he was near. Things like a pounding heart and sweaty palms should not have been happening when she just got her heart broken, "Sorry I'm late," he greeted easily.

She turned on her full glare, "Don't be late again."

The sudden look of fear in the pretty boy's eyes made her want to laugh. 'So he remembers the pain I caused him last time he was late…interesting.' "Sorry," he apologized.

"What were you doing to make yourself late," she picked up his quill and started to write with it, seemingly uninterested, but Sirius could sense her expectancy.

"I was snogging a girl in a corridor that was pretty far away. I'll pick a more convenient spot nest time." 'What am I saying,' he asked himself, 'I wasn't snogging anyone…was I- was I trying to make her jealous?' The pure horror of it made him nearly gasp, but Sirius knew it wasn't not true. He had been a little…flustered around her as of late. And he seemed to be jealous of Remus for no reason in particular. After all, he was more handsome, smarter, and more athletic (all of which led to getting girls). Quickly stealing a glance at his side, Sirius's self assurance fell. Beside him was Sabé, but it was a different Sabé than he had known for nearly all his life (for it was all his life because as a child he used to throw rocks at her and she'd send a magic cleaning broom to beat him over the head, they only knew each other through a family connection…a mutual hatred that they all shared, but none would admit to, but that was so long ago he had nearly forgotten), this Sabé was smart, funny, a little scary, and a little cool; this Sabé made his cheeks redden and his heart pound.

Her eyes met his, but they betrayed no emotion other than amusement at his expense, "Hey," something inside of him had just noticed the girl was writing with his quill, twirling it in-between her fingers, "Give me back my quill!"

"Do you need it," she asked quizzically.

"Yes," was his immediate and untrue answer.

"What are you going to write?"

"I-I- just give it back," was his demand.

There was a snort of laughter. "Get over it, you're not writing anything and you know it."

Wasting no time, Sirius lunged at the girl trying to get his quill. It wasn't that he needed the quill; it was just the fact that she had it. Sirius flying through the air to get a_ quill_ would have made her laugh at any other time, but it was the fact that he was flying through the air at _her_ that made her want to scream. He accidentally knocked her from the chair and both were sent sprawling onto the floor, him on top of her and the quill was in reach. Both tried to grab the quill, slightly wrestling on the floor. The librarian squawked a "Shut up!" and both of them resolved into giggles, him placing his forehead against hers, hands on the sides of her face. A shocked look passed over her, and Sirius abruptly stopped laughing and realized the position they were in. Red stained his cheeks and he quickly got off of her mumbling an apology. Through the rest of the study session on occasion he could feel her questioning gaze, but he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes again. 'Don't…I don't want to like her,' he pleaded with himself.

* * *

"Severus, what's wrong," asked a confused Sabé.

"You like Black," hissed the greasy haired boy, "You like that bastard!"

"He's not a bastard," Sabé defended, "At least not all the time. You shouldn't talk about someone you don't know."

"He won't date you," Severus was dead serious and a twinge of sadness struck Sabé's heart; she knew he was right. "He thinks you're a freak. And even if he did, he would drop you after he got what he wanted out of you."

"Shut up," was her pained whisper, "I don't care if I can never date him, no matter how much I want to, never talk about him like that. You do not know him.'

Anger flashed in Snape's eyes and he stalked away defeated, "When you get hurt, don't come crying to me."

* * *

Something was up with his partner. That was the first thing that struck Sirius when he sat down to do he project. She avoided eye contact and couldn't seem to talk strait. It just wasn't her. "What's wrong," he asked, trying to get her to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing," she still refused to look him in the eyes, "I just had a talk…"

"With who?"

"Severus."

Her only friend. That figured. Somehow, no matter how much he wanted to ask her what had been said, he couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he did a complete 180 and asked, "I have a quidditch match on Friday…do you think we could skip the project that day?"

"You could just skip and not tell me."

"But I'm asking, aren't I," his voice was soft, but somewhat gruff.

"Yes," she stood up, "Go. And this project session is over."

* * *

Sirius slammed Snape into a wall hard. The weaker boy cringed in pain. "What," Sirius growled, "Did you say to her?"

"What are you talking about," snarled Snape, but the glint in his eyes told Sirius he knew very well.

"What did you say to Sabé?"

"Why do you care," smirked Snape.

"She won't look at me!"

Snape looked actually shocked, "When has she looked at you? Do you think that she likes you," he barked a laugh, "You like her. This is just _rich_; enemies from birth _falling in love_. Or, at least one of them is."

Sirius didn't say a word, but he slammed Snape to the ground and kicked him. It didn't stop the laughter.

* * *

For then next few days project sessions were awkward and jokes didn't help. Finally the day arrived that was the quidditch match. With or without his consent, he was forced to move his thoughts from her to the upcoming match. Gryffindors against Slytherins. To Sirius, it was a sort of battle against Snape, a battle he refused to lose. In the locker room everyone was nervous. Keeper Stacie O'Calahan looked like she was going to throw up at any moment. "Is she out there," James asked quietly.

Sirius almost panicked, 'How does he know about Sabé?' "Noo-no I-I mean I don't think so."

"Darn," James let out a long breath, "I was hoping I could impress Lily with my new moves."

'So he doesn't know,' Sirius gave an inner sigh of relief, 'I wonder if Sabé's out there…'

When it was time to go out for the game, nearly everyone was shaking from excitement. Before they exited, Sirius shouted, "Let's not lose to those snakes!" A round of cheers went up and murmurs of 'Dirty Slytherins' and 'Bloody snakes' could be heard.

They were losing by 40 points and the snitch was nowhere to be seen. Stacie was losing her cool and Slytherins kept trying to bump her off her broom. Finally, the girl gave up when a bludger hit her and she fell down to the ground below, screaming. James shouted, "Sirius, take the goal posts, we can't let any more quaffles go through or we're finished!"

"Right!"

He couldn't lose this match. He could feel Snape watching him, daunting in his face the fact that Sabé didn't like him. Then Sabé could just as easily be in the crowd watching him. For anyone else, the pressure of Sirius's life would have cracked them. But he was Sirius Black and he didn't crack so easily. A bludger flew at his head, but he quickly dodged and caught the quaffle that was coming towards him at the same time. The Gryffindor side went wild, along with quite a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws; Slytherins booed in disgust. James sped down passing everyone and scored a goal. Again, the crowds went wild.

* * *

Weariness overtook him; the game had gone on much longer than he had anticipated. Finally, after quite the battle, they were tied. "Come on, Henry, find the snitch," he whispered. As if on cue the announcer shouted, "It looks like the snitch has been spotted! George Henry is quickly overtaking Alexander Cechi! They are neck in neck! It looks as though Henry has caught the snitch! Gryffindors win the game!"

The crowd went wild, but Sirius was too busy to notice; he scanned the crowd, "She's not here," he whispered. And idea struck him and he landed and took off running toward the castle.

* * *

"Sabé!" he shouted when he reached the library. There was only one person in there and her head of straggly hair shot up to stare at him in blatant shock. "We won," he shouted and rushed towards her. Lucky for him, the librarian was at the game and not here to shush him. In surprise and somewhat happiness she jumped up. In one swift move he gathered her into his arms and twirled her around, lifting her up as though she were a doll, "We won. We won," he chanted smiling broadly at her. Again, in a swift move he bent his head down and captured her lips in his in a sweet, soft kiss and was surprised when she kissed him back, "I-I" Now Sirius's face was red. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Sabé's anger flared, "Oh I get it, you shouldn't have done that because I'm a freak, huh?" She pushed him backwards, "It'll ruin your image, right?"

"Sabé," he practically laughed as he swooped down and stole another kiss, "I shouldn't have kissed you without considering if you wanted to kiss me."

Sabé raised her eyebrows and smirked at him, "Would I have _let_ you kiss me if I didn't want it? Besides, that was much better than my first and second kisses."

Sirius grinned and wrapped her in a warm embrace, "I really like you, Sabé. We're gonna make one kick-ass couple."

Sabé grinned, "Yeah. And your friends are gonna hate me for it."

"You can bet on that," he paused, "Hey, who was your first and second kiss?'"

"Snape," she said offhandedly.

"Snape!"

Part 3

Wind shook the shutters on the house and the electricity flickered on and off. 'Maybe I shouldn't be watching this movie right now,' Sabé thought to herself, wrapping her arms around her knees and shivering, although from what she didn't know, but it definitely wasn't the cold. She kept hearing footsteps upstairs. Although the movie was interesting and scary, she couldn't keep her mind on it. The last conversation she had with her mother kept running through her head.

"Why do you want to live in the muggle world," her mother asked crankily. "It's time you get back into wizarding society."

Sabé shook her head, "The muggle world was dad's world. It's my world now."

_Her mother's face flared red with anger, "Your father is gone. Stop living in the past and come back home."_

"Mom," Sabé groaned in exasperation, "I'm too old to move back home."

_"Then we'll buy you a new house. A nice one just opened up near Salisbury_

_Road-"_

_"Mom, I'm not moving."_

_"Stop being stubborn," her mother yelled, her face looking slightly like an overly bloated tomato. "Besides you need to get married. Stop living in the past. That old boyfriend of yours was a rotten seed anyway. Just look at how he ended up in Azkaban."_

_"Mother!"_

_"Alright," her mom crinkled her nose, "Just tell me that I'll have grandchildren someday."_

_"Sorry, but I will make no such promise."_

Her mother pouted, but didn't press the issue.

Shaking her head of these memories, Sabé turned her attention back to the movie. "Now comes the scary part," she whispered to herself. Somehow, even knowing that it was coming, she always jumped whenever a scary part came. When she was younger she never jumped, but something had happened after she begged Sirius to take her to all the muggle movies. During the scary ones she taught herself how to jump at the scary parts just so she could have his arm around her, warding off the nonexistent monsters. He never did figure out it was an act; now she jumped out of pure habit.

On the screen, the girls screamed in terror and Sabé yelled, "Oh, please," at the fakeness of her scream. Just then, there were three swift, loud knocks on her door. Covering her mouth to keep from screaming, she took a deep breath, "Who would come here now?" Of course she would never find out until she opened the door and greeted whoever was on the other side. "It's probably just a neighbor…who wants a cup of sugar…at midnight." She nearly said forget it and that she was leaving to go upstairs after that lovely thought, but the knocking came back louder than before.

Carefully and slowly she opened the door. It was all the way open and if someone wanted to attack, she had nowhere to hide. To make matters worse, her wand was upstairs in her bedroom. "Sabé," was the hoarse whisper from the cloaked figure standing outside. Rain poured around him, his hair was matted to his head and he needed a good shave, but she could tell who he was. He was just as tall as she remembered, his features just as prominent, and he was just as imposing, "Sirius," without realizing it, her voice became just as hoarse as his. The urg to scream had to be bitten down; this was a wanted man after all.

But, he cracked her a distant smirk and walked into her home like he owned the place. "And here," he said, "I thought you'd be living with mommy, high in wizarding society." He barked a laugh.

"Sit," she ordered and he obliged, making his wet self-comfortable on her new sofa. "What are you doing here," she hissed, "Why aren't you, I don't know, hiding?"

Quicker than anything she had ever seen, he was up less than an inch away, a finger on her lips. "I've been in hiding. You-know-who has risen. The Order is back. You are needed."

"It's been a long time since I was in the Order, Sirius."

"Let me guess," he gave her a sad smile, "You have a husband upstairs waiting for you and two children tucked safely into bed. You now don't want to get involved in a war; you have a family."

"Wrong again Sirius, it seems nothing has changed since I've last seen you. No husband or children that I know of over here."

"Then why?"

"I'm involved in the muggle world now. I am part of the eyes and ears of the ministry. I have to make sure they don't know things they shouldn't here."

Sirius glanced at her, "You probably guess this isn't why I came here."

"The second you started talking."

Sirius groaned in distress, a habit that he hadn't quite grown out of. "Why did we break up Sabé?"

"We weren't meant to be, Sirius, we talked about it."

"No," Sirius shouted, then quieted down, "We didn't talk about it," he gave her a sad look and shook his head, "You just one day said you didn't want to be with me and that was that."

"It was for the best Sirius, we were made for different paths."

Sirius glared at her darker than any time he had in his years at Hogwarts, "I loved you. You took my heart and stepped on it." He shook his head. "God, I wanted to marry you. I still want to marry you. Why the hell do I still love you Sabé?"

"Because you haven't met any more women," she offered.

"No. And you know that's not it. If it were, you would be married by now with two kids. The truth is, you still love me."

Sabé looked down, "Get out, Sirius."

Sirius looked at her, "Just look at me one last time before I leave." She did and he lowered his head and kissed her with all the passion he could muster and all the nights that he had missed her touch. "One for the road, right," he whispered shakily.

"Get out," was her even shakier reply.

With a final glance he walked out of the door and into the storm with a soft goodbye.

* * *

Her world was spinning as she looked at Remus, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"He's dead, Sabé, he's never coming back."

Sabé choked back s sob, but before she could speak, Remus nodded towards a black haired boy, "That's Harry Potter."

Nodding, Sabé headed over to the boy, "Hello," she greeted. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were full of anger. Anger that was directed at himself. "You must be Sirius's godson."

The boy glared, 'He looks like he's around the age that Sirius and I started going out. He looks just like James.' "You already know who I am, so just use my name."

"Alright, Harry," she said avoiding looking at his scar no matter how badly she wanted to look because she had heard that it was a soft spot for him.

"Who are you?"

"Sabé. Sabé Caidoz."

"How did you know Sirius," the boy's curious side took over.

"We dated at Hogwarts."

"He never mentioned you," his comment was simple, but it stung.

"Hogwarts was a long time ago."

Harry nodded, "Are you part of the order?"

"Yes." She whispered more to herself than to him, "Yes I am."

Harry nodded appraisingly, "Good."

* * *

'Sometimes, life just doesn't go the way I planned,' Sabé thought to herself as she entered the empty graveyard, a single rose in hand. There was a certain amount of tension in the air as she arrived at the right spot. Carefully lifting her long, black cloak, she sat down; after all, it was no disrespect to if there was no body under all of the dirt, right? "It's been a while, dad. A lot has happened in both worlds since you've died. Remember when the wizarding war had started affecting the muggle world and you tried to send me away? I never did go, my place was here, and it will be here always. A new war has started and I've got to protect the ones I love.

"You know Dumbledore, my old headmaster whom you called 'A right ol' chap', he's dead, and he died believing in people he shouldn't have. He died believing in Snape," Sabé choked back sobs, "You always hated Snape without any reason. When he turned to the forces going against me, it only fueled the fire. I still believe there is some good in him. He was my best friend, after all. I never had many friends, not even now, so it really hurt to lose him," now she broke down crying, "You know Sirius?

"I always told you I hated him, but you would just smile. I still do hate him. I hate that I love him so much. I _loath_ loving him because he's dead. He left me here without him. I wanted to marry him. He knew it. I told you that I _was_ going to marry him back at the end of seventh year, remember? That was a dream that never died. I still want to marry him. I'm fighting a war here and all I can think about is how I love a dead man," she wiped her eyes, "Now the only way I can help him is to take care of his godchild. And that's what I'm going to do no matter what," she set down her rose. The red rose of love. Love for her father, love for her family, love for her friends, and love for Sirius, "Goodbye."

Little did she know, she was being watched in the shadows by a cloaked figure who was sobbing harder than she was, "Sorry." Was all it whispered.

A/N: I left the ending open for possibilities so that if I have the time and patience, I could make a sequel, a sort of in-between story, or just add this one as a sub plot into another story if I feel like it. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Weren't expecting her to be at her father's grave, were ya? Please review and enjoy all other fics that you may read in the future.


End file.
